Warmth
by nishanightray
Summary: In which Sion has cold hands, while Alba's are warm. / Gakuen!Au, one-sided Sion/Alba.


**Hello, I'm back again XD**

**Today I finally got to relax after a long time, and I spent my free time in writing. This story is a gakuen!au, set in the same context as "Because of some weird reasons", but it chronologically precedes that story. Here, Alba and Sion have known each other for few months and they're not a couple yet, but Sion's already in love with Alba. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Senyuu and its characters, since they're property of Robinson Haruhara. I only own my story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>:: Warmth ::<strong>_

The fallen snow during the night had covered the periphery in a thin and ash sleet that gave the countryside a ghostly appearance, a graveyard made of parked cars and postboxes; the window glasses were dressed in a veil of moisture, so that looking outside was impossible.

As they usually did during lunch time, the two of them had dragged their chairs close to Sion's desk and started eating their bento while talking animatedly. Sion couldn't see why they thought it was fun to hang around him, but had stopped saying anything about it a while ago: after having known him for more than five years, Sion was resigned to the fact that making Crea change his mind was impossible.

In that moment, apparently, Crea was busy explaining to Foyfoy his own personal interpretation of the physics lesson which had only just ended, something very confused and messed up, since Crea actually understood nothing regarding math –let alone physics- and his ideas were more based on intuitions rather than on real scientific bases.

Sion sank in his red muffler and clicked his tongue, annoyed by Crea's nonsenses, and even more by the cold. Between the many things Sion hated, winter was definitely in the top ten.

His attitude picked Foyfoy's interest.

"Sion, still alive? At this point you'd usually have already hit Crea" he noted, interrupting Crea's brilliant explanation, which he didn't understand much anyway. Sion shrugged. Crea answered in his place.

"It's because it's too cold. Si-tan is weak against this kind of climate. His hands froze at once, and he doesn't really have strength left to do anything"" he said. He leaned on the desk and grabbed Sion's hands before he could avoid it. Crea's mouth opened in a smile, those kind of smiles which made Sion wanting to punch the shit out of him.

"Right as I said" Crea claimed, then turned towards Foyfoy. "Want to try?"

The blonde nodded, curious, and grabbed Sion's hands. "_Whoa_. They're practically ice-cubes_. _Are you _sure_ there's even blood flowing through your veins?" He grimaced, shivering.

Sion rolled his eyes and freed himself by slapping them both, hard, on the hands back. Foyfoy and Crea instantly pulled back and hid their swollen, pained hands in their uniforms. Crea looked sullen for a second, then he lightened up as a sudden thought popped up in his mind.

"Oh, you know what, Si-tan? The president has really warm hands! You two are practically opposites in everything, huh" he said, thoughtfully. Sion blinked.

"_President_, you said…? How do you know?"

"Yesterday I met him in the alleyway and helped him bringing some books, and as he gave them to me our hands touched… His are very warm and give off a nice feeling" Crea explained and he was so lost in his own memories that he didn't notice what effect had his words on Sion until the boy stood up and hit him full-force into the stomach.

The school yard was full of students rushing to the gate, forming a bulk of colorful coats and umbrellas as they anxiously ran to leave as soon as possible. Snow had started to fall again, much to Sion's displeasure. The brunet leaned his back against the lockers, hid his face up to his nose into the muffler and squeezed in his coat to release as little warmth as possible; he had the awful feeling that the cold and the humidity had already penetrated all the way into the bones. He definitely hated winter, he decided. It made him tired and left him without any will to do anything.

"Sion? Why are you still here? Today there's no work for the school committee, you know?" Alba's voice took him by surprise. Sion snorted, he'd like to turn towards Alba's stupid face and ask him why, then, he was so late –well, he already knew why. Surely that idiot had been finishing someone else's job, which was put on his shoulders. He was a true idiot.

"President, if you don't hurry I'll kick you" Sion mused. Alba opened his mouth, as thought he was going to reply, instead he quickly closed it and took up his pace. Sion followed him.

It had become usual for the two of them to walk home together, since Sion had discovered that they lived pretty close to each other, and especially since he had found himself feeling a particular affection towards Alba. Sion couldn't explain when it had begun, because when he had finally acknowledged those feelings, they were already there and refused to leave. And what annoyed him the most was that, even thought it was apparently obvious for Crea, who didn't miss a single chance to make jokes or allusions, Sion having a crush on him was a fact that never crossed Alba's mind.

"Sion, you're the type who hates the cold the most, aren't you?" Alba suddenly said, interrupting the silence in which they'd been walking until that moment. Sion looked at him and saw a small smile on his lips.

"Do you find it that funny, pres'?" he asked smiling back, but his voice was dangerous.

Alba noticed the change of mood. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant" he said in a rush, while twisting nervously his own hands. Sion couldn't help but fix his eyes on them; he remembered what Crea had told him that morning, and the thought that Crea had simply touched Alba came back together with envy and anger. It made him want to vent those feelings against Alba himself, just because he was there while Crea wasn't.

A vicious idea came up to his mind and he didn't think twice to place a hand against Alba's naked nape, making him startle and let out a shriek in surprise.

"S-Sion, your hands are _so_ cold!" he blabbered, shocked.

"Oh, how perceptive of you, president" Sion said, grinning as he placed again his hand on Alba's neck and then on his cheek. When Alba shivered and struggled to get out of his grasp, Sion grabbed his wrists and blocked his movements. He was about to tease him, but he forgot what he was going to say when he noticed how damn warm Alba's hands were. Apparently, Crea had been right.

Alba's skin burned almost feverishly under his fingertips, and that warmth slightly flowed through his arms and expanded into his whole body, making his chest and face heat up. His heart started to speed his pace and thumped furiously, annoyingly loud in his chest.

"Uhm, Sion?" Alba's voice was uncertain and somehow fearful. Sion noticed they had stopped walking and were now occupying the middle of the ash-colored sidewalk; he glanced up to Alba's face and that embarrassed expression made his cheeks grow warm, too.

Sion rapidly let go of Alba's hands before the situation got even worse and turned his back at him to recollect himself. He'd rather die than show his own vulnerability; yet, Sion still wanted to look at those adorable, reddened cheeks of him, so he looked at him sideways.

"Uhm, Sion…" Alba said, embarrassed, obtaining Sion's attention at once: he was starting to hope that, perhaps, that little accident would make Alba finally notice his feelings for him…

"So, in the end you're the type who hates cold, right?"

…_or not._ Maybe there were more possibilities that Crea would actually take physics seriously.

Sion sighed, cracked his own knuckles and placed his fists near the other's head, tightening it in a menacing, dangerous grip.

"Ah, your neurons must have frozen, right, pres'? Please let me help you re-activate them."

"Sion? Sion, are you angry? Why are you—Ouch! It hurts, Sion, it hurts, it hurts—!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really can't enough of those two, so I might write more XD I hope you liked this!<strong>

**Kisses,**

**nisha.**


End file.
